1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more particularly to a low rise water ride utilizing high volume pumps at low water heads to move large quantities of water from one or more minimal elevations through a circuitous channel configuration to create varying water velocity characteristics.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The recreational sport and entertainment of "tubing" or riding a river wherein the participants float down a stream of water and are subjected to rapids and various other changes in the water speed and currents is very popular. Early man-made water entertainment devices utilized boat structures which are moved seriatim through a tank or channel by a mechanical attachment to provide entertainment of participants. Recently, large amusement park "water ride" structures have been developed, wherein the participants experience the instability associated with pure flotation. Most water ride structures utilize a small amount of water running down highly elevated slides where the force of gravity propels the participants at a fast rate through a curved channel. As a result, the participants often spend more time walking back to the elevated slide entrance and waiting in lines than actually enjoying the ride.
There are several patents which disclose various water amusement rides.
Pickard, U.S. Pat. No. 448,072 discloses a continuous canal divided longitudinally by a wall partition and provided with a propeller wheel for forcing the water from one side of the canal into the other side to set up a continuous current.
Boyton, U.S. Pat. No. 640,439 and Schofield, U.S. Pat. No. 664,179 disclose pleasure canals having a sinuous path with the ends being contiguous. The canal is at a high elevation at the beginning and at a lower elevation at the end and has a downward gradient from the former to the latter. A pump or water wheel maintains a continuous current in the canal and transfers water from the lower level to the higher level. Boats are conveyed from one basin to the other by an endless belt or series of rollers.
Du Clos, U.S. Pat. No. 757,286 discloses a continuous artificial canal with various convolutions and having a gradual fall from the entrance to the exit point. Water is pumped from the low level to the high level and when the pump is not running, the water flows into an artificial lake which is used to fill the canal when the pump is running. Water may also be injected by this pump into the canal at various points to accelerate its movement. Another pump takes water from the lake and elevates it to a roof where it is discharged over the roof in the form of an artificial waterfall. An elevator lifts boats from the low level to the high level.
Bacon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,635 discloses a boat amusement ride having a continuous waterway with a section that is bifurcated into two branches and each branch having a passenger loading station. The cross sectional area of the waterway is increased and the depth is reduced in the bifurcated area to maintain a more nearly constant water velocity
Lippincott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,780 discloses an endless water course with nozzle headers in the walls of each side to produce current in and throughout the course. The nozzle headers are constructed of pipe which is slit from end to end. When the pump is actuated, a stream will emerge from the slits as a sheet of water as wide as the header is long. The course may include a sled water slide and the participants can coast round and round the water course on the current until an attendant manipulates a gate to obstruct the course and shunt the current and the participants on their sleds into an obtuse landing compartment and onto a landing dock.
Symons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,450 discloses a boat ride which includes a main channel and an auxiliary channel extending underneath the main channel and isolated from it except for a narrow slot. The boat hull floats in the main channel and a paddle extends from the hull into the auxiliary channel. Water pumped along the auxiliary channel pushes the paddles to move the boats along the main channel.
Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,867 discloses a portable amusement device wherein flotation of participants occurs on a continuous basis within a trough formed of segments which are nested for shipping and storage and joined to one another in use to form a continuous trough.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art and these patents in particular by a water ride for swimmers which utilizes the linear movement of a large quantity of water of swimming depth at minimal slopes so that the swimmer is moved by the water rather than through it. High volume pumps at low water heads move large quantities of water to create varying water velocity characteristics. A circuitous course is configured generally in the form of an S-curve with a complete 360.degree. circular portion at the bottom with a straight connecting portion from the circle to the top of the S-curve. Water is pumped through the S-curve and connecting portion at a one rate and through the circular portion at another rate. The continuous channel varies along its length in depth, width, slope, and curvature to vary the velocity and flow characteristic of the flowing water. Entrances and exits are provided on the straight connecting portion and on the circular portion. The main entrance on the straight portion is less than 7 feet above the main entrance on the circular portion. A reservoir within the circular portion of the channel supplies water for the channel and is also used for swimming, wading, sunbathing, diving and other water recreation. The circular channel empties into the reservoir. An inclined walk way from the reservoir leads back to the main entrances on the circular portion and on the straight connecting portion.